


Harry, Harry, Harry.

by A_Padfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Padfoot/pseuds/A_Padfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over. Voldemort is dead.</p><p>Or so they thought.</p><p>Harry's mind is being invaded by the Dark Lord once more, but few believe him. They're suffering from "The Fudge", unwilling to believe their world is facing darkness once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some suffering never ends. Some people never have a happy ending. Some people are born to suffer.

 

The Ministry was empty when the Aurors returned from their mission. Harry and Ron stepped out of the Floo and paused for a moment as Terry Boot and Ernie MacMillian stepped through. They grinned at each other, in a sort of tired way and made their way to the lifts. They still had to make their reports before going home for the night. Harry was seriously considering not going into work tomorrow, it had been an exhausting evening.

Harry opened the door to their office, letting Ron in behind him and they went to their desks. He knocked some empty cups and wrappers into the trash can and scowled at Ron. For some reason, Ron was able to keep his desk orderly and clean. He suspected Hermione had something to do with it but Ron wouldn’t tell him his secret. He picked up a pile of papers and tossed them onto the ground next to his desk. He wasn’t even sure what was in the pile but it wasn’t anything he needed now.

He sat down and pulled out the forms he need to do and kicked his feet up on his desk. A notebook was pushed off and he sighed loudly. He could hear Ron’s quil scratching on the parchment so he hurried to get started. He did not want to be stuck here longer than he had to be!

He was on the last two pages when Ron stood up and stretched. He looked up at him and Ron smirked.

“Done!” He said cheerfully. Harry balled up some parchment and threw it at him.

“Then get out of here, you’re distracting me,” he all but growled. Ron winked and slammed the door behind him.

Git.

Harry rubbed at his eyes and checked the pocket watch the Weasley’s gave him on his 17th birthday. It was nearing 1am. He sighed and picked up his quill. He was going to finish this soon! It was 15 after one when he finished the last form and tossed it on his desk. He grinned. Finally! He stood up and picked up the pile of parchment he had set down earlier and that’s when he heard it.

“He’s picking up the parchment.”

He jumped and whipped around. The room appeared empty. He stomped to the door and threw it open and looked around. The hallway was empty. His heart was pounding now and he shut the door. He ran a hand through his hair. He knew he heard it. It was so loud and clear, he’s picking up the parchment.

“Homenum Revelio!”

Nothing happened. He frowned. He was going home. Maybe he was just really, really tired. He glanced around the room once more before leaving.

It happened again when he got home. He was in his bathroom, looking into the mirror, at his scar in particular when he heard, quite loudly and clearly, “He’s back.”

Harry jumped again and spun in a circle. The room was empty! He’s back, who? What could- he felt a cold dread fill him. Voldemort. He was hearing the voice inside his head, from his scar. Voldemort. He was sweating now. He needed to tell Ron and Hermione, then they could figure out what to do from there. He was gripping the counter as he tried to calm down. Someone knocked on the door.

“Harry?”

It was Ginny. He breathed and opened it. She looked him up and down, frowning.

“Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not,” He said and walked to their bedroom. He sat down on their bed.

“Ginny,” he pulled her down so she was on his lap and buried his face in her hair. The scent of her shampoo washed over him and he felt calmer. He felt her wrap her arms around him.

“What’s wrong?” She sounded scared. He didn’t want to tell her, they had gone through so much and they should be safe...How could he shatter that? He took a deep breath and pulled away to look into her eyes. He cupped her face and she leaned into the touch.

“The connection between Voldemort and me… It’s opened again,” he said slowly. She froze and moved so she was sitting quite rigidly in his lap.

“What?”

“It’s opened again, I-I don’t know how else to explain it,” he was trying not to tremble, but she must have noticed. She grabbed his hands and squeezed them tightly.

“What do we do?” she whispered.

“I’m going to let Ron and Hermione know and contact the rest of the Order, what else can we do?”

She stood up and turned away, with a wave of her wand she sent off her patronus, the horse pranced around the room and paused, pawing at the ground. Ginny approached it, cupping a hand to the horse’s ear and whispered into it. He loved it when she did that, it was such a beautiful scene and never failed to bring a smile to his face. It split into many, the bright blue light making it impossible to count, and then it drifted through the wall.

She turned to him and said, “We’re meeting in an hour, I don’t think this should wait.”

The meeting didn’t go well. Most of the Weasley’s had arrived, some, like George, hadn’t bothered changing out of their pajamas.Most people seemed to be pulling, what Harry called, “The Fudge”, and refusing to acknowledge that Voldemort was back. He knew if Dumbledore was still around, the Order members wouldn’t be questioning if he was right. They blindly followed Dumbledore, they were all guilty of it. 

Apparently, that just wasn’t carrying over to him. The Weasley’s believed him, without a doubt, but they had always came out better when Harry’s scar was bringing him visions. Fleur seemed to be the most adamant about it and she was clearly dancing around a subject, not quite brave enough to say it. Harry knew though and his anger flared.

“Just say it! You’re thinking about how I got Sirius killed, is that it?” he yelled. Her eyes had widened and she glanced at her husband, who took a step forward. Harry took one back and reached for his wand. Bill wasn’t as friendly to him as the other Weasleys. 

“Don’t you ye-” He snarled, only to have Fleur cut him off.

“Yes!” She answered loudly but she finished in a softer voice, “But It wasn’t your fault, ‘Arry.”

He went to reply when Ginny grabbed him and shot him her ‘shut up’ look.

“It’s worth exploring. We need to know if the connection is open,” she said. There was a general agreement. Fleur huffed and crossed her arms. Bill attempted a weak smile. Mr. Weasley spoke first.

“We need to hear what the chatter is on the Dark Markets.”

Harry nodded.

“I’ve got a favor to call in, I know who I can talk to.”

“Shouldn’t we use Mundungus?” Hagrid asked. Mundungus looked up suddenly from the corner he was sitting in.

“That is m’job,” he mumbled. “Why else would you need me?”

“We ask ourselves that often,” McGonagall said.

Harry smirked, he still hadn’t forgiven him for stealing Black property. Another ear was always good though and in the end he agreed. He would have prefered to keep his contact secret but no one was willing to let him go without them knowing where.

“What if something happened, Harry?” Mrs. Weasley had asked. He remembered her boggarts and sighed. He’d have to prepare for the yelling then.

“Draco Malfoy.”

It was only with a compromise that Harry could go, as long as Ron was allowed to be nearby. Harry had refused to let him go with, Ron’s hot temper would only be fueled by Malfoy. They decided Harry would simply show up, if he asked if it was okay, Malfoy would surely decline and it wasn’t an option.

He hurried outside and Apparated to Malfoy manor. The black iron gates met him first and he approached them hesitantly. The Death Eaters had grabbed them and they came to life so he cautiously reached out and grabbed a hold. They melted at his touch, turning to a dark smoke and rising to the sky. He walked forward and then turned to look behind him. The gates had reformed. It took him a while to walk the path to the manor but when he arrived, it wasn't a house elf that had greeted him at the door.

Malfoy had been furious to see him in his home. Harry wasn't a bit surprised to see him ball up his fists. 

“What do you want, Potter?” He had snapped. His lip was curled up in dislike. Harry rose to the challenge, grinning at him.

“I’m calling in the life debt.”

All the fight seemed to fade out of Malfoy. His hands went limp, the sneer on his face dropped, he even paled a bit. He eyed Harry up and down for a moment and then jerked his head towards the hallway, leading the way to a sitting room. An elf was already bringing biscuits and tea. Draco settled into a chair. Harry hovered. He really didn’t want to sit.

“Manners would dictate that you would sit the fuck down, Potter.”

He was right, of course. He rolled his eyes though and sat across from Draco.

“Explain it then, what is it you want?”

“It’s hard to expla-”

Draco snorted and then looked surprised that Harry had stopped talking, raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He sighed. This was going to be unbearable. So he explained his scar, the connection with Voldemort, and hesitated at the end. He decided to shove a biscuit in his mouth to buy some time. He wasn't sure how Draco was going to react to the next bit. 

But Draco seemed to already know. His eyes were impossibly wide and he leaned closer, glancing around the room, and whispering, “Are you saying...He is back, Potter?”

He nodded and swallowed too much tea. His hand had shook. Draco pursed his lips together and leaned back in his chair. He was so white the light next to him seemed to be reflecting off his skin.

“Are you wanting me to spy for you?” he hissed. “Are you insane?”

“Malfoy, how else are we supposed to know what he’s planning?”

Draco stood up and wrapped his arms around himself. 

“My Mark hasn’t been burning.”

“It didn’t burn for the Death Eaters last time until he got his body back,” Harry pointed out. “We need you to do this.”

“What if I refuse?” 

Malfoy’s lip trembled before he got control of his emotions and sneered to cover it. Harry’s heart seemed to jump into his throat.

“I won’t make you,” he said. 

“I hate you,” Malfoy snarled.

Harry sighed and set his tea down. He stood up. Draco flinched and took a step back. Perhaps he had expect Harry to strike him, to force him to help. Well, Harry wasn’t a monster. He wasn’t going to put anyone in danger who wasn’t willing.

“I’ll be going.”

He had hoped, Draco would follow him, stop him, tell him he’d help but Draco said nothing. He wondered briefly if Draco was wanting him to force him to but pushed the thought aside. If that was what it took...Well, Harry wasn’t a monster. He asked, he was turned down, and he wasn't going to force or beg for help. He had Mundungus.


	2. Chapter 2

Three long days stretched away in relative silence. The Order members all reported in regularly, all besides Mundungus. Harry was beginning to worry about the thief, but Minerva reassured him, it wasn’t abnormal for him to disappear for a week at a time before returning with news. Ron wasn’t the least bit surprised that Malfoy had declined to help. Hermione, however, thought he should try again. She had cornered him in his office, early in the morning. Harry’s brain was still sluggishly trying to process information when she started in on him.

“Well maybe if he sees how serious you are about this-”

“It’s Malfoy,” Ron said loudly. “He won’t help us.”

Harry was inclined to agree but she was frowning at him. He sighed.

“Fine! I’ll go back to the Manor this weekend and try again. Happy?”

She crossed her arms.

“He was a Death Eater, he’s more likely to get information than Mundungus,” she snapped.

“But he has no reason to give that to us,” Ron pointed out. “He’s not our friend. Why do you want to save everything? First the House Elves with spew-”

“Don’t call it spew! It’s -”

Ron lunged over the table, knocking over their cups of tea to cover her mouth.

“All right! All right! Don’t lecture us.”

Harry didn’t have to go to Malfoy though, Draco came to him. Draco was quiet as Harry motioned him into the sitting area and got them tea. He noticed as he passed him a cup that his skin was ice cold. Harry looked at him in some concern. The cloak Malfoy was wearing was clearly soaked. He waved his wand at the fire and it grew brighter, filling the room with warmth. Draco actually shot him a small smile and his heart skipped a beat. He coughed and took a seat next to him.

“There’s nothing about...about Voldemort,” Draco said. He had closed his eyes as if saying the word caused him great pain. “There is some talk of a new Dark Lord but…

“Couldn't that be Voldemort?” Harry pressed, leaning forward.

“It could be,” Draco said exasperated. “But the Purebloods always bleat on about a new dark lord. They have to hold on to hope.”

It was odd, thinking of the Death Eaters and purebloods purification as hope when Harry had always viewed it as despair. The thought was an annoying fly, he kept twitching to get away from him. It just wouldn’t settle.

“I’m going to meet with the Goyle’s later today, I haven’t seen them in a couple years, but they were still good-”

He’s lying.

An irrational anger surged through him and it must have shown on his face, because Malfoy had stopped mid sentence. He was frowning, his forehead scrunched with concern.

“You’re lying,” Harry said. “What do you know? What is he up to, Malfoy?”

Draco’s mouth fell open and his cheeks tinged pink.

“I’m not- Potter- be reasonable, I’ve only had a couple days. I haven’t picked up on anything and besides, if he is gaining power, if he is still alive, it’s not like- I mean- the Malfoy’s -we fell from favor! We turned blood traitor at the end of the war, he won’t want anything to do with us, it’s not likely anyone would talk to me!”

“Yeah?” Harry said, they were both standing now. Harry wasn’t sure when either of them had taken to their feet but Draco’s hand plunged into his robe pocket and he drew his wand, Harry blinked in surprise. He hadn’t even pulled his wand yet. He could see Malfoy breathing heavily. He smirked. “Scared, Malfoy?”

“I’m leaving,” he panted. “You’re dangerous, Potter. Stay away from me.”

He felt like a predator as he watched Malfoy move carefully backwards, sneaking glances behind him until his back hit the door and Malfoy reached behind him searching for the handle. His eyes never left Harry’s. 

“If you’re involved, I’ll make sure you regret it,” Harry warned.

Malfoy’s eyes flashed as he shot Harry one more look before slamming the door. 

One by one everyone seemed to grow disinterested with the case. There simply wasn’t any proof. The leads all went dry. Malfoy hadn’t shown his face for well over a week and even though Hermione was pressing him to go and apologize (“Why had you called him a liar in the first place? Honestly!”) But worse of all, Ginny didn’t believe him. She had started suggesting he visit St. Mungo’s. He felt betrayed and hurt. He had thought, besides Ron and Hermione, his own wife would believe him. She had been possessed by Voldemort before and understood what it was like after all.

“She’s being possessed again, Harry.”

He looked at his fiancee, curled up, reading by the fire. Was it possible she was being possessed or was he simply being fed false information? He couldn’t be sure. So, he took a large gulp of his tea and set his cup down. Ginny looked up at the noise.

“Er-have you ...Don’t get mad,” he said suddenly. “I have to be sure, but can you remember everything? It’s not possible you’re being...possessed?”

As he predicted, this seemed to fire Ginny up. Her eyes flashed, the smile vanished from her face and she was on her feet.

“You need to go to St. Mungo’s!” she yelled. “There’s no proof he’s back, Harry. There’s something wrong, maybe someone cursed you?”

“I’ll go if you go,” he said. He stood up. If this was the only way to get her to take him seriously, then he’d play along. It wouldn’t hurt to be checked for curses in any case. She smiled, clearly amused at his challenge. 

“After you, hero.”

They did an exam and neither of them were cursed. Harry was not ready to give up though and began questioning her on any recent discoveries or purchases. This only upset his wife more.

“I am not 11, Harry! I am not some -some - that SAME silly child who picked up a book full of dark magic and -and poured her soul into it. Don’t you think I know better? That I learned from that experience?”

She looked a bit green and he reached out for her but she shoved him away.

“Don’t! How dare you…” She trailed off with a sob and looked away.

He felt helpless as he watched her. The Healer approached him.

“Mr. Potter, I do have some questions for you. If you don’t mind?”

Harry crossed his arms. 

“Go ahead, I can answer them here.”

The Healer looked a bit uncomfortable but when Ginny nodded at her encouragingly she continued and asked the first question,

“I want you to answer these on a scale from Definitely agree, some what agree, agree, not sure, disagree, some what disagree, and definitely disagree. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” he said shortly.

“I think that I have felt that there are odd or unusual things going on that I can’t explain. “

“Definitely agree.”

“I think that I might be able to predict the future.”

He rolled his eyes. “Definitely disagree. I’m not Trelwany.”

Ginny cracked a small smile at this and he felt some relief. At least she was not hating him.

“I may have felt that there could possibly be something interrupting or controlling my thoughts,   
feelings, or actions. “

He was silent for a long moment. The way it sounded came off crazy but they had to take into consideration his connection to Voldemort, surely?

“Definitely agree.”

“I have had the experience of doing something differently because of my superstitions.”

“Not sure?” he answered. He was getting that annoying twitch going on. He wanted this done. “How much longer is this going to be?”

“Only a few more statements, Mr. Potter.”

He sighed and nodded. A few more, he could last a few more.

“I think that I may get confused at times whether something I experience or perceive may be real or may be just part of my imagination or dreams.”

His lip curled up and he took a step away. He noticed the scared look the Healer shot Ginny, the alarm on his wife’s face, but he shook his head.

“I’m done here.”

Ginny followed him home in silence. When they stepped inside she rounded on him, magic seemed to be sparking off of her.

“You should have finished!”

“Did you hear what they were asking?” He yelled back. The pictures on the walls trembled and one fell. Ginny jumped and looked at it before whirling back around.

“Control your magic,” she snarled. “You’re destroying our home.”

“It is always me, isn’t it?” he asked. He was not going to calm down any time soon. “You won’t even take into consideration that YOU forced me to go!”

Another item fell off the fire place and she pulled out her wand. This stopped him. Did she really think he was going to hurt her? Her lip trembled and she choked on her words.

“I’m going to the Burrow. I’ll come back when I’m r-ready.”

“Ginny…” he followed her to the Floo. “I am sorry, please, please do not go…”

“Don’t! Don’t follow me!” She yelled shrilly.

She glanced back at him and he saw the first tears fall. She grabbed the Floo powder and tossed a handful in.

“The Burrow!”

And she was gone. Harry could not bring himself to move and eventually he sat down, staring at it. Maybe if he waited she would come back. He could not accept that his wife had left because she was scared of what he might do. He would risk everything for her.

He woke in the morning to find himself cold and stiff on the floor. The fire long dead. The sunlight starting to spill into the clearly empty and horribly silent house. He closed the Floo with a wave of his hand and curled up tightly. The first sob was ripped from his throat leaving it raw and sore and finally the tears came. He was alone. He had not been truly alone since before Hogwarts. His heart seemed to clench and more awful memories came to the surface. 

Ron and Hermione came through the Floo when Harry had finally dragged himself up. He hadn’t expected them to come immediately through, apparently they had been trying for an hour and were starting to get worried. Hermione paused as she took him in and he sighed. He looked like shit and this was confirmed when she cried, “Oh, Harry!” and threw herself at him. 

“I’m fine,” he said, peeling her off of him and holding her away at a distances. “I need a shower and something to eat. I’m fine.”

After his shower he found even Ron and Hermione were doubting him. Out of everyone, those two were supposed to be his rock. His solid support. Although if he were honest with himself, it wouldn’t be the first time they bailed on him. It was the same during the Chamber of Secrets fiasco. Hearing voices no one else could hear wasn’t a good sign, even in the Wizarding world after all. He scowled and stabbed at his broccoli.

“Are you sure you don’t want meat, Harry?” Ron asked. He was forever pushing meat on him but Harry had given it up after the war. He simply could not stomach any more death. Ron shrugged and patted him on the back.

“Tough luck about Ginny. She will come around though,” Ron reassured him. Harry nodded and stabbed at his food some more. He was not much interested in eating it. Ron and Hermione had dragged him over to their place to eat when they caught wind of Ginny leaving.

“It is not for good, you know?” Hermione said. “Once she calms down, I am sure she will be back home, Harry.”

“Yeah, and still won’t believe me. She is insisting I go back to ST Mungo’s and have them do a psychiatric exam. I am not crazy and I am tired of being accused of it.”

“No one is saying you are crazy!” Hermione said. “But you have been through a lot. It wouldn’t hurt to check would it?”

Harry glared at her and she seemed to shrink away a bit. Then he turned to Ron.

“What do you think?” Harry demanded.

Ron looked startled and choked on his food. When he came up for air finally he mumbled.

“It wouldn’t hurt and if it makes Ginny happy….”

Harry immediately pushed his plate away.

“I am not hungry.”

“Oh, Harry!” Hermione cried but he was already standing and walking outside.

“Look, I can’t do this on my own,” he said suddenly. “Neither of you believe me, the only person who seems to is someone I can’t even trust fully. Hermione, I need you to believe me.”

She chewed on her lip and looked at him pleadingly.

“I want to believe you,” she said quietly. “But there is no proof. Besides, wasn’t the - the Horocrux destroyed when you...”

“When I died?” He asked. “That’s what I thought. But the connection is clearly open and Malfoy’s reported back on some Death Eater movement.”

“Malfoy, told you this?” Ron had finally arrived. He was carrying his steak in a sandwich now. Harry wrinkled his nose.

“Yes.”

“You can’t trust a word out of that ferret!” Ron yelled. Hermione slapped his shoulder.

“Draco-”

“Please, Hermione, my heart cannot take you calling him Draco.” Ron said. She rolled his eyes.

“He is a good source.”

“Assuming he is telling the truth,” Harry pointed out. “I did accuse him of lying. He got scared and ran.”

“Draco-” 

“Malfoy,” Ron corrected Hermione. She rolled her eyes again.

“He does not seem to be the type to just run after being accused of lying, what happened?” she asked.

“Er- well, I may have scared him. He seemed scared anyway. I did not threaten him!”  
Hermione sighed. “What did he say, Harry?”

So he told them the very little information he had. Ron was not interested but Hermione wanted Harry to contact him.

“Ah, no, Hermione! He told me to stay away!”

“Harry.”

And that’s how he ended up writing Malfoy a hurried note.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke early in the morning to someone shoving his shoulder.

“Potter.”

He blinked his eyes open and Malfoy’s face swam into focus. A sharp jolt of adrenaline hit him and he was shoving Malfoy into the wall with his left hand and jamming his wand into his throat. His eyes swam as he tried to focus and it occurred to him that Draco had a much warmer look than his father and that Lucius was in Azkaban. He let go and backed away until he was sitting on his bed. He buried his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were Lucius.”

Draco lifted his lip up in a sneer and glared at Harry.

“I am not my father. I do hope you realize this. I am not Lucius.”

Harry pulled his face out of his hands and squinted up at him. He looked so fuzzy without his glasses, he couldn’t even make out Draco’s face.

“I know you’re not Lucius, Mal-Draco. I was just...Nightmares from the war,” he mumbled. “I thought it was him, you look so similar but after a moment I saw. You have softer features and well, “ he turned red and ran a hand through his hair. “Your eyes aren’t as cold as his or as they used to be.”

He lept up and grabbed his classes.

“How did you get in anyway? My wards should have prevented you from entering.”

His blue eyes narrowed at him.

“Your wards were down,” he said. “They were clearly taken down by you, they weren’t attacked or dismantled by an outside force. I figured you did it.”

“Why would I take down my own wards?” he asked. Malfoy rolled his eyes as a reply.

Harry picked up a black t shirt that was littered on the ground. There was dirty clothes all over actually. Draco wrinkled his nose in annoyance. Harry noticed it and snorted.

“Too dirty for you, Malfoy? I am sure purebloods would be beaten bloody for having their room like this.”

Draco laughed, “Potter, you’re not much better than a Muggle born.”

Draco shot him a genuine smile than that made him incredibly uncomfortable. The hairs on his arms stood up and his stomach did a flop. He cleared his throat and looked away.

“I came because I have news. The Death Eaters are meeting up, it doesn’t sound like Voldemort but it’s more of the old crew. Dolohov, the Carrows, “ Draco sighed and looked up. “Goyle will be there as well.”

Harry turned back around and Draco averted his eyes; instead he kept his eyes on the ceiling. Harry was suddenly aware of how many cobwebs were there. He sighed.

“I’m sorry.”

Draco snapped his head down to look at him and snarled, “I don’t need your pity, Potter. Goyle made his choice and so did- so did Crabbe.”

“Yeah, they did but you still lost a friend and another is headed on a dark path. I’m sorry for that, if we could have saved Crabbe-”

“I know!” Draco yelled. “I know! You would have saved him too! Even though he tried killing your friend, even though he would have handed you over to Him, I know!”

“I didn’t want anyone’s death on me...I have enough blood on my hands,” Harry said. He smiled at Draco again.

“I will figure out the wards in a moment, I think this meeting of ours could have waited until morning.”

“It is morning.”

“Malfoy, it’s 3am.”

“That’s still morning,” he said stubbornly. “Besides they are meeting in two hours, you would be bloody furious if I waited to tell you.”

There was a long pause where Draco looked around the room, his face scrunched with confusion.

“Where is your wife?” he demanded. 

Harry looked down and scuffed the floor with his foot. Instantly hating himself for showing such a childish action.

“She left.”

“Getting a divorce, Potter?” he taunted.

“Drop it, Malfoy.”

“She is cute, for a blood traitor anyway. I thought it was ridiculous of you to marry her though, she’s clearly a fan. You don’t marry your fans, Potter. They’re crazy.”

He should have expected the punch to the gut, Harry thought viciously. Draco was on one knee clutching his stomach and glaring up at him. He glowered down at him.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Malfoy.”

Draco grunted in response. He surely left a bruise and for a moment he felt guilty. He held out a hand to Draco.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “But I am not talking about it.”

“Fine,” Draco responded and knocked his hand away as he stood. “I take it you’ll want to know the location?”

“Do you have any Polyjuice potion?” Harry asked instead of answering. 

“No?” He was leading Draco into the bathroom.

“Can you get some?” he asked, as he motioned for Draco to follow him in. He was rinsing his mouth out.

“No.”

“I thought you were studying Potions?” Harry said after he spat the green liquid out. Draco lifted a lip in disgust.

“I am, that does not mean I have every potion on hand for the savior.”

“Well, it’s for both of us. I need you to come with me.”

“Potter, there is no way we’re getting into their meeting without them knowing. They know exactly who should be there.”

“That’s why we Stun two of them and take on their form. They won’t know any better. We need to talk as little as possible. We’ll be fine.”

“You’re kidding. Tell me this is not how you planned things during the war. That dragon, that was actually thought out, wasn’t it? I mean, Granger was with you!” Draco cried. 

“Hermione came up with the idea on the spot. We didn’t have an exit strategy and really, even if we had, I doubt we would have been able to pull it off.”

“Unbelievable,” Draco snarled. “Go fetch, Granger! She’ll keep you alive. I got you the information, I am not walking into that pit. I am not going to die, Potter!”

Harry was mildly surprised when Draco relented and went with him to the meeting. Since they wouldn’t get any Polyjuice, they used his Invisibility Cloak. Try as he might, Harry kept stepping on Malfoy. He could almost feel the annoyance rolling off the Slytherin. He winced when he did it again, expecting an outburst but Malfoy just turned to glare at him, causing their noses to brush. Draco’s eyes softened, he flushed pink and turned away.

“It’s that building there, that’s the MacNair home. That’s where they’re meeting,” Draco whispered.

“So remember, we just need to follow one of them inside.” Harry was leaning close to him, he could feel Draco shivering.

“What if we’re caught?” Draco asked.

“We get free of the house and we Apparate to my house, side along.”

“Potter, what if that’s not possible?” Draco hissed.

“The Ministry.”

Suddenly a tall dark figure appeared out of no where with a loud crack. It could have been mistaken for thunder, but Draco knew that person was a wizard. They cloak was hiding their face but it didn’t matter. As one, they quickly scurried behind him, trying hard not to slosh in the mud puddles.

They went up the stone steps and the glass doors swung open, shining a yellow light on them all. The door closed almost immediately behind the Death Eater, Draco barely escaped having it hit him.

Everything seemed to melt away as Harry took in their surroundings, any exits, and people. He reached and grabbed Draco’s hand to make sure the latter didn’t move too far away. The Death Eater they followed moved into the next room, they crept forward.

Harry jabbed him hard in the shoulder and looked pointedly to their far right. An old Death Eater with long, grey hair was standing there. His hood was off, revealing the narrow face of Travers.

Harry grabbed his wrist and tugged him closer. Someone was moving past them. Draco pressed himself against him. The scent of hazlewood invaded his senses. Malfoy smelled good. He was taking another deep whiff when Malfoy pulled away. He led them deeper into the house. They settled against a wall nearest the exit. 

A bulky Death Eater stood and seemed to demand the attention of the rest, because they all fell quiet and turned to watch him. Draco's lips brushed against Harry's ear.

"Rowle," he breathed and pulled away. Harry didn't need the information though, he remembered Rowle well enough. Rowle smiled, revealing rows of shocking white teeth. Harry had been expecting yellow, this smile unnerved him. Suddenly, Goyle shifted and his seat and grunted.

“What about Malfoy?”

“Lucius will be joining us at our next meeting. He’s still in Azkaban but we have an insider that’s going to assist us in liberating him.”

Goyle shook his massive head.

“Draco. He’s been snooping around. He even asked me if my Mark had been burning.”

Harry elbowed the blonde at his side and turned to look at him. At least he had turned red. What a stupid move! Harry was fuming and almost missed Rowle's reply.

“Lucius can make contact with his son, perhaps he’s not lost to the other side. He was merely a child-”

“As was I!” Goyle yelled and stood up. “He’s a dirty blood traitor!”

Rowle held up a hand, still smirking, with his eyes closed.

“We will give Draco a chance, if he can’t live up to his surname, we will allow Lucius to dispose of him.”

That settled things for Draco, Harry thought viciously. He wasn't going on any more missions, perhaps should even go into hiding and where would be better besides Grimmauld Place? No one would expect him there and with Ginny leaving...He swallowed and focused back on the meeting.

"What about Potter?" Nott yelled out. He was leaning forward. 

'He is not our main target but if you get the chance," Rowle shrugged. `Regardless, he will be trouble for us."

"We need access to Gringotts. Yaxley, do you still have contact with the Goblins?"

Yaxley seemed to shrink away. Harry remembered how he had left him under a curse and felt a pang of guilt. At least he was alive, he thought, trying to reassure himself. Their escape could have killed him, but it didn't and besides, he is a Death Eater...

"Y-Yes, I can make contact with one of them for information."

"There's only one valut I need access to, a Goblin will be able to assist a group of Death Eaters in to retrive the item I desire and out again without the Aurors being tipped off."

Harry took them back to Grimmauld Place number 12 in silence. Kreacher greeted him enthusiastically but it was with a disgruntled voice that Harry asked him to fetch them some tea. Draco settled on the edge of the ugliest couch he had ever seen. Orange and red, brown splotches. Harry had bought it when he first moved in, alone. It was from a 2nd hand Muggle store. He was rather fond of it, but the scowl on Malfoy's face told him he was the only one that appreciated it. Malfoy looked on the verge of talking so he opened his mouth first.

“You are in danger now. I am sorry.”

Startled, Draco shook his head.

“I told you I would be putting myself in harms way. That was why I did not want to do this.”

“It is my fault..”

Draco stood and stomped his foot.

“I made that decision. You did not force me. I wanted to help. I assumed this risk. I-”

“You need to stay here. I can’t risk you going home to Lucius.”

His lip curled up like it often did when he was arguing with him.

“I don’t need your protection.”

Harry blinked at him.

“Malfoy, it’s my fault you are at risk. Please let me keep you safe. If you were to die…”

“Potter, let’s make one thing clear. I do not need the protection of a half blood. My father maybe an extremist, but he would not spill my blood and beyond that you are missing an opportunity. If I go along with this pure blooded insanity again, I can get you whatever proof or information you may need.”

“You're not an Auor though, it isn't on you-”

“Not everyone in the Order is an Auror. I think I can handle it, Potter.”

He dusted his clothes off even though there was not anything sticking to his robes.

“I can compromise. I will check in with you. If Lucius is at the Manor, I will inform you of it.”

Harry scoffed and came to stand next to him.

“and how do you think you will get a message to me without him noticing?”

Kreacher came back into the room, cups floating a head of him. He bowed to them each but his expression notably brightened as he looked at Draco.

“Tea, masters.”

“Thank you, Kreacher,” Harry said and took a sip. Draco took his cup without looking at the elf. 

“You do realize you don’t have to be polite to a house elf. It is actually frowned upon.”

“Just because he’s enslaved to me does not justify treating him without any respect. If I had it my way, he would be free. The barmy elf does not want that though. Just mention clothes and he starts sobbing.”

Harry shook his head and then grabbed his shoulder.

“I have a coin that Hermione charmed. If you need me, all you need to do is activiat the coin. It will cause the one I have to grow warm and give me your coordinates to Apparate.”

“Pootter, I do not want you just Apparating in the middle of things. If I need rescue, I will use it but otherwise-”

“Otherwise, when you can get away, inform me of any developments. If I find out there has been a break out at Azkaban-”

Draco waved him off. “Obviously, Potter. I will be fine.”

“You say that now and then later on you will be crying for my help.” He put on a squeaky voice. “Potter, save me!”

“I do not sound like that and I do not think that sentence has ever or will ever leave my lips.”

Harry leaned against the doorway and smiled at him.

“We will see, Malfoy.”

Draco did not want to leave just yet, so his mind fished around for another topic. It landed back on the missing wife.

“Where is Ginevera?”

Harry wrinkled his nose.

“Must you call her that? Even Ginny hates being called Ginevera.”

“You have mastered the art of not answering questions, Potter. I salute you.”

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“She doesn't like any of this Voldemort business. She thinks there isn't any proof and that I am ….”

“Crazy? Because we all knew you were a nut.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, that is her concern. She does not feel safe with me. She thinks the voice I am hearing is merely in my head, that it is not Voldemort. I thought her, of all people would understand.”

“Because she is your wife? Let me tell you, Potter that has no baring on whether or not she understands.”

“She was possessed by Voldemort in her first year at Hogwarts,” Harry said loudly. “That is why I thought she would understand. That she would not leave me…”

There was an uncomfortable silence where Harry looked at the floor. Draco rolled his shoulders as his brain worked frantically to come up with anything at all to say.

“Well at least you won’t have to worry about me fleeing, I am not so easily scared by Dark Lords.”

Harry’s head snapped up. His green eyes were burning with emotion and Draco felt his face heat up once more. It was time to leave, that much was sure. Why had he even said that? Harry touched his shoulder and he jumped away.

“I uh appreciate the show of solidarity, Malfoy. It means a lot coming from you.”

He sounded amused and Draco’s embarrassment caused him to lash out, before he had thought about it he had snapped.

“You do not have to be such a tosser, Potter. I am helping you, after all!”

and he wrenched open the door and slammed it behind him.

Stupid, speccy git.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Merlin! I am so sorry. That last update was all messed up. So i tore it down and have corrected it and I will go back to posting a new chapter weekly. Terribly sorry for any confusion! :(

After Draco left, Harry went to the couch and sat down. His head was throbbing and he was starting to feel nauseous. He did not want to throw up. He considered calling Kreacher for more tea but couldn’t bring himself to do it. it had been such a very long day. His worry for Draco’s safety was eating at him but he tried to push it aside. There was nothing he could do about it. He had to trust that Malfoy could take care of himself.

Even though Harry knew that was not true. Draco needed saving constantly. How many times did they save his life during the final battle? He really needed Harry to look after him.

Harry.

His name was spoken so slowly, he was not sure what was being said at first. He looked up and glanced around the room and it happened again.

Harry.

He stood up now.

“Ginny?” he yelled out. There was no answer. 

Harry.

“Ginny, I’m in the living room!” He said as he moved to the hallway. 

He could not understand it though, how did she get back in the house without using the door or the Floo? He made it to the kitchen to find Kreacher preparing a large tray with muffins and he laughed and leaned against the doorway.

“Malfoy left a couple minutes ago, Kreacher. Sorry.”

The elf turned his large watery eyes on him and huffed.

“Master should have informed Kreacher. Kreacher likes the Malfoy boy.”

“I know you do, I will make sure to let you say goodbye in the future,” Harry said and grabbed one of the muffins. “Where is Ginny? When did she return anyway?”

Kreacher frowned and clicked his fingers. The muffin Harry had disappeared.

“Hey!”

“Master should eat dinner before sweets. Mistress is not home, Kreacher has not seen her since she left two days ago. Would Master want pork roast tonight?”

But Harry had stopped listening. He drew his wand instead and stepped out of the room. He had heard a voice. He knew he had! 

“Homenum Revelio!”

And yet the spell did not reveal anyone. Harry stood staring at it for a long time. He had been so sure...The voice had been slow but sill it was clearly there and real. Had someone been in his home and left? He went to the Floo. It was late but he needed to see Ginny, to be sure she was okay and had not been here.

He grabbed the little black and grey decorative pot off the fire place and dug out some of the green powder. He tossed it in and the flames roared as they turned green. Harry stepped into it and called out, “The Burrow!”

The Burrow was dark and quiet when he got there. Harry paused awkwardly as the flames died down behind him. Now that he was here, he felt silly coming so late at night to check on his wife who was scared of him. Would it not give her more reason to worry? Perhaps he could manage just to get a glimpse of her to be sure she was okay before leaving.

He was sure she would be in her old room, the Weasley’s had left it as a guest room once she had moved. The Burrow was actually quite empty now that the children had all grown and moved away. It made Harry feel a bit sad and he was sure Mr. and Mrs Weasley felt the same, if not more so than he.

He tried to push the door open quietly but it creaked and immediately Ginny was up. He saw her move for her wand and he grabbed her wrist.

“Ginny! It is me, it is Harry. It is okay. I just wanted to check on you,” he said in a rush. He let go over her wrist and sat on the edge of her bed as she shifted over. She was rubbing her eyes now, her red hair standing up at all angles. She yawned and blinked at him.

“What time is it? Is everything okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah, everything is fine. I thought you had stopped by the house earlier…” he trailed off, not sure how to put it without sounding crazy but he must have already came off that way because she was looking at him wearily.

“Harry… What happened? Tell me the truth, you have always been a terrible liar,” she said. 

“I thought I heard you calling my name, Ginny.”

“I have not been home since I left.”  
“I know, that is what Kreacher said as well. But I heard a voice calling me and someone had taken down the wards-”

“someone?” Ginny cut him off. Her eyes were hard. “Who? Why would someone attack your wards?”

“Well that is the thing, Ginny. They were not attacked, it looks like I took them down but it happened while I was sleeping. Draco woke me up-”

“And you do not think he did it?” she demanded. “He wanted you dead, Harry.”

“He never wanted me dead,” he said in response and crossed his arms. “Besides, it is not like I took him for his word. I did check. There was no evidence that they had been forced down.”

“So you did it in your sleep?” she asked.

“Well….I guess it is possible.”

“But you do not think that is what happened?” she demanded. He shifted in his seat. She was clearly getting upset. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

“I wanted to be sure you were okay, I am going home now Ginny. I will talk to you tomorrow maybe.”

He was out her door before she spoke again.

“I’m worried about you Harry.”

He gripped the frame of her doorway hard. She really did think he was insane. He could not bring himself to reply so instead he grunted and went to the Floo. He was going to go home and sleep this off.

 

Harry was concerned to find Ginny and George at his house, early in the morning. Ginny was packing his clothes into bags. George was pointedly looking at anywhere besides Harry.

“what is going on?” he demanded as he watched her packing his belongings. He saw her pause before she slammed the suitcase shut and rounded on him.

“You need help, Harry! This is not normal. You are hearing voices, your magic is doing things while you are asleep, what if you hurt yourself? Or me? or our children?” She asked. She was crying and Harry reached out to her but she moved away and shook her head. “i cant I cant. You need to get help. You are sick. Let George talk you to see a Healer-”  
“I already saw one, Ginny!” he snapped. “They could not find anything wrong.”

“If -if it is all-”

“If it is all in my head because Harry Potter has to be insane. Ginny, I am tired of people calling me crazy! I had to deal with that all through Hogwarts!” he was yelling now but he did not care. Enough was enough. He needed Ginny to back him up, not this, whatever this was. He could not believe his wife was essentially turning against him. 

“Harry, it would not hurt to talk to them again, would it?” George asked him. Harry glared at him.

“So you think I’m nuts too?” he demanded.

“No, I think you have been through a lot of pain in your life,” George said simply. He met Harry’s eyes now. “Let us help you.”

“No thanks,” Harry said coldly. He grabbed his cloak off the hanger. “I’m leaving.”

“Harry! It is your house!” Ginny cried but he ignored her and slammed the door behind him.

He was not sure where he was going to go. The Weasley’s were out of the question. Malfoy might kill him for showing up but he wanted something to take his mind off of his traitorous family. So once he was clear of the wards, he Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

To say he was not nervous as he approached the gates and felt the wards burn against his skin in warning, would be an understatement. He knew Malfoy was going to be bloody livid that he showed up like this not even a day after they found out Draco was being watched. He could not help it though. He felt so alone and he needed to be around someone who believed him. Besides, Malfoy may say he thought Harry was insane but he could tell Malfoy didn’t really mean it/

It took a couple minutes of Harry standing there and allowing his magic to press against the wards but eventually he felt them slide away and he was allowed entrance. He smiled and walked down the long winding path. He could see Draco standing outside now, dressed in black robes. It was not until he got closer that he could see the scowl on his face.

“Are you mad?” Draco hissed as he grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him inside. “You know I am being watched, what is wrong with you?”

“Apparently, everything. I am mad, remember?” Harry shot back and crossed his arms. He was wrong. This was not any better than being alone. He was ready to leave and just be alone when Draco offered him a drink.

“Father is not here, obviously, but it was stupid of you to come here. They are probably watching me, this gives them reason to doubt my intentions.”

“Yeah, well I’m sorry. I just needed to get out of there.”

He did not want to talk about it, he would not-

“Why are you here, Potter?”

“They think I’m mad!” he blurted out. He had sloshed his tea and Malfoy had jumped back, clearly startled, but he did not care. “This morning my wife and her brother are in my house, packing my bags to send me to the Janus Thickey Ward!”

Draco snorted in amusement.

“I always looked forward to the day you would be seen as the nutter I knew you were.”

Harry glared at him for a moment but Draco just lifted an eyebrow and smiled. There was a long pause and Harry laughed, lifting his glass.

“Cheers, Draco.”

Just as he was getting ready to drink, Draco grabbed his arm.

“Malfoy, do not start calling me Draco now. It will ruin our thing.”

“We have a thing?” Harry asked with some surprise.

“Well, it is not a friendship and I am not sure what you could call this, but you will ruin it by calling me Draco.”

He was dead serious, Harry thought. It really seemed to matter that he was called Malfoy and not Draco.

And the prat called him crazy!

Harry shook his head.

“Whatever you want, Malfoy.”

“How long are you planning on hiding in my home?” Malfoy asked some time later. They had enjoyed a breakfast together and now were sitting in the library with the dying embers of the previous evenings fire warming the room.  
“As long as you will allow me,” Harry said immediately. “You do not understand the Weasleys, they are probably still there or have switched out with someone else or -”

“Owled for reinforcements?” Draco offered. “There are many of them, they breed like Kneazles.”

“Malfoy,” Harry warned. There was no real bite to it though. 

“If I am being watched, it is going to look very odd if we are here much longer,” Malfoy pointed out. “I believe it would be beneficial if you lead me out as if you were arresting me and then using Side-Along Apparition to take us for lunch.”

“Oh?” Harry said. “That is a good idea. I am not in uniform though.”

Draco rolled his eyes.

“Potter, they are Death Eaters. They are not exactly known for their intelligence. The smartest they had was Severus and he was not really on their side was he?”

“What about your Aunt and Father?” Harry asked.

Draco shrugged.

“Aunt Bella was a nut and Father was…” He trailed off and did not complete his sentence. Harry was curious but did not want to push the issue. They were getting along, there was no reason to push the dragon now. 

Harry took them to the Leaky Cauldron. One look at Draco revealed a rainbow of emotion.

“Here?” He asked scandalized. “Really, Potter? The Leaky Cauldron? Ugh, no, I can’t-”

“They will give us a private room, Tom does not like how people swarm me when I come here but he does not want to send me away. Hey, Tom!”

Every time he came here, the memory of Tom Riddle Jr as a child would come back to him and how he did not like that this Tom had the same first name. Too common of a name for Voldemort.

He shook his head and managed a grin for the barkeeper. He was already leading them upstairs. 

**********  
“I am sure Slytherin Common Room was much better than Gryffindor’s Common Room. All that gaudy red? No, thanks.”

“Mlafoy, have you ever been in Gryffindor?” Harry asked. He was a bit nettled. Red was a fine color, it was not gaudy.

“No,” he replied and cut his biscuit. Harry never had witnessed someone cut up everything and eat their food so daintily. He was impressed.

“Well I have been in Slytherin, Gryffindor is much better, much warmer even. The winter must be harsh for you Slytherins,” Harry said.

“You have not been in Slytherin House,” Draco said quite forcefully.

“I have, so has Ron.”

“No Weasley has ever dirtied our House, take it back or I will shove my fork up your-”

He was jabbing his fork in Harry’s direction threateningly but Harry snatched it out of his grasp. Malfoy lunged across the table to get it but only managed to knock over his tea. Scowling, he sat back and tried mopping up the mess he had made.

“I hate you, Potter. I could have died happily never knowing that,” he slammed his hand down. “How did you get in there anyway?”

“You let us in,the password was pureblood. Ridiculous, if you ask me.” Harry replied smugly. Malfoy was turning pink from his indignation.

“I would never let you or Weasel into Slytherin. Now I know you are lying.”

“Draco-”

Malfoy kicked him under the table and deepened his glare. Scowling, Harry rubbed at the spot.

“Malfoy, it is not like you knew it was us.”

Draco’s nostrils flared and Harry laughed. He was cute when he was upse-

He squashed that thought, feeling the heat in his face and coughed.

“We thought you were the Heir of Slytherin, but we needed proof.”

This seemed to placate Draco and he settled in his chair again. 

“So Hermione brewed Polyjuice Pot-”

“Potter, we were in our second year. You do not expect me to believe a 12 year old Mu-”

“Malfoy,” Harry warned. Draco rolled his eyes.

“I was going to say Muggle Born. You should not assume, Potter,” he said.

Harry rolled his eyes this time.

“Sure, please continue.”

“Right, she was 12 years old at the time. I do not believe she could have done it successfully,” Draco stated and picked up his spoon now. “So you are a liar.”

“You are threatening me with a spoon now?” Harry asked, eyeing the spoon that was being jabbed in his direction.

“Do not underestimate me, Potter. I can use anything on this table to attack you.”

Harry lunged forward and wrestled the spoon from him as well.

“Merlin!” Draco swore and kicked Harry under the table. “I hate you.”

“Everyone knows that,” Harry said. “Back on topic though, it is not like Hermione did it perfectly. She did make a mistake.”

“What? What did perfect Granger mess up?” he was eager to hear more now, leaning forward without any utensils to threaten him with. Although, that could be because he was holding on to his knife for later.

“I am not telling you that, Hermione would hate me,” Harry said and shifted in his seat. It was time to change the subject.

“I am not going to help you unless you tell me,” Draco threatened. “We need to be able to trust each other. So trust that I will not make fun of her or bring it up to her.”

“It will stay between us?” Harry asked and then shook his head. “It does not matter. Pick something else, she is my friend and I can’t break her trust on that. How good would my word be then?”

Draco did not respond but instead held eye contact with him. Harry smiled nervously and then memories rushed to the front of his mind. His hands snapped up his head and he yelled, “No!”

There was a bang and he was pushed backward, falling out of his chair and sliding across the floor. He scrambled to his feet and drew his wand.

“What is wrong with you?” He yelled. Draco was on the ground rubbing his arm. From the burn on his clothes, it looked like Harry might have tried to set him on fire. “You were just talking about trust!”

“You can’t trust anyone, Potter. That is your first lesson,” he got to his feet and scowled. “You ruined these robes.”

Harry pointed his wand at Draco’s robes again.

“Incendio!”

“POTTER!” he yelped and sprayed the fire with water.

“Do not go forcing yourself into my mind, Malfoy!”

“Your mind should not be so easy to break into!” Draco snarled. He had his wand out now.

“Shut your mouth!”

“So Granger used cat hair, did she?” Draco taunted. “I bet she made a better cat than-”

Harry shot off a stinging jinx that Draco deflected. He smirked and for a moment Harry’s heart skipped a beat.

“Are you going to duel me, Potter?”

“Only if you stick around. I seem to recall the first time you challenged me to a duel, you never showed.”

“I was 11!” Draco yelled. “That is hardly fair to hold that against me.”

“Excuses, Malfoy. You apparently have many of them.”

Draco frowned at him.

“I need my utensils back in order to eat, Potter.”


	5. Chapter 5

Draco went home to the mansion and straight to the library. He clicked his fingers and one of the many House Elves popped into the room. It bowed and opened it’s mouth, but Draco cut across him.

“I want every book on shattered minds you can find me. If we don’t have it , I want you to find it. Understood?”

“Yes, Master!” The elf squeaked and began pulling books from the shelves. Satisfied with the task he set the elf, Draco poured himself a drink. He was unnerved. Seeing what Hermione had done in their 2nd Year hadn’t been the only thing Potter’s mind had offered him. 

There was something wrong. Connections were broken. Memories were fragmented. There was an almost overwhelming feeling of paranoia that even hours later, Draco couldn’t shake from his own mind. It didn’t bode well for the Gryffindor. Even if they had evidence that Potter was right about Death Eater movements, something was still very wrong with Potter’s mind.

Which meant, it wasn’t safe for him to continue to be involved until they sorted it out. He swirled his glass. Should he get Granger involved? No, he would just become another of many that Potter wouldn’t trust and at the moment, for whatever reason, he did have Potter’s trust. He couldn’t afford to severe it.

The smell of ashes reached his nose and wrinkled his face in disgust. Right. He had forgotten about his ruined robes. He stood up and stripped them off tossing them into a pile before making them disappear. He looked up to ask his elf to get him a different set, but an elf was already quietly standing near him, robes folded and being held out. He smiled.

“Thank you,” he said. 

His elves were very efficient. As he pulled them over his head, the door to the library opened. His mother strolled in, eyes heavey and yawned.

“Darling, you are home late.”

“You had an elf wake you?” He asked her. She smiled.

“Auror Potter had questions for me.”

“I see. And how is he?” she asked as she settled into a chair. She frowned at the growing pile of books. “And do tell, what are you studying now?”

“Potter is fine, just paranoid and annoying.”

She poked one of the books. He smiled at her.  
“You could just pick it up.”

“I am trying to make conversation, Draco.”

“Fair enough,” he moved from the desk and sat in a chair next to him. “I entered someone’s mind today, it seems to have been shattered. I want to be sure of that before I try to assist them.”

“Are they aware of their state?” She asked with a frown. She grabbed a cup of tea. The elves were bringing in drinks and snacks now. He grabbed a small cake and popped it into his mouth.

“No, although, everyone in their life seems to be aware.”

“How sad. He has been through so much. I suppose it’s not surprising that his mind couldn’t cope. Whose could?”

He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Who-”

“Darling, please. One moment you’re talking about Harry Potter and the next it’s simply someone? It’s clearly Auror Potter you’re talking about. Although, I must admit, I am impressed that you violated his mind. I assume he didn’t give permission?”

He snorted.

“Of course not.”

“And you didn’t ask.”

“I didn’t want to give him a chance to protect himself, did I?” he retorted.

“Certainly not.”

Draco hesitated for a moment. He wanted to ask her about Father but it could be a sensitive subject. Still, he needed to be aware. He cleared his throat and glanced at her.

“Have you heard from father recently?”

An ugly look passed over her face and she set her drink down.

“I have. He made some vague comment, hinting about an early release.”

Draco’s stomach dropped. So he was planning on escaping soon. He would have to inform the Order-

“I informed Azkaban, of course.”

“You- you what?” Draco sputtered, cut off guard.

“Well I certainly don’t want him starting another war and dragging you into it. I love your father, darling. But I love you more and I won’t take that chance. I’m sure you are aware of the recent Death Eater activity. Your father would jump at the chance to take leadership and those dolts would allow it. Where would that put you? It’s not a situation I want. So I won’t allow it.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat, stood up and closed the distance. Then he dropped to his knees and hugged her, his head in her lap.

“Thank you.”

She put her hand on his head and stroked his hair.

“I love you, Draco.”

“I love you too, mum.”

*********************

When Harry finally made it back to his home, he found Ron sleeping on his bed. The poor guy was fully clothed and drooling on Harry’s pillow. Harry felt a stab of guilt. They were probably worried about him. They were already concerned about this Voldemort stuff. He stood in his bedroom doorway watching Ron sleep for a while.

He was strongly considering leaving him sleep. They could have this talk in the morning but Ron was his best friend and with them it had always been better to face issues head on instead of waiting. Waiting caused hurt and assumptions. Harry ran a hand through his black hair and tugged on it. Hermione might be waiting up to hear news as well. There was nothing for it.

Harry walked over and sat on the edge of the bed before shaking Ron.

“Oi! Wake up, you’re soaking my pillow.”

Ron stirred, smacked his lips and wiped his face.

“Uergh, sorry, mate.” He smiled apologetically. “I swear I was only shutting my eyes, I did not intend on this.”

“Buy me a new pillow and we can call it even`

Ron grabbed the pillow as he stood up.

“Yeah, I suppose this belongs to me now?” Ron asked.

“Yeah, I do not really want to rest my head in your saliva. I love you, just not that much.”

Ron’s grin flickered and he sighed.

“It is time to hash this out then.” Harry said with a groan. “Go a head, say it.”

“Everyone was worried about you. We tried all your usual haunts and we could not find you. Ginny was sure you had got yourself into a bad position.”

“I can take care of myself,” Harry replied.

“We are not saying you can’t mate, but what if something happened and no one knew where you were?” Ron asked. He had crossed his arms now.

“I know but I had to leave. Ron, I woke up and Ginny was packing my things for me! I can’t take it. She is my wife, she is supposed to support me and all I have got from her is judgement and - and -”

“Fear?” Ron offered. “Yeah, she is scared, Harry. It is not just the two of you. It is not like how it was when we were kids. We both have kids now and if He-”

“He is!” Harry interrupted.

“Then our kids are in danger! How can you blame Ginny for being scared and not wanting to admit it was happening all over again? You know your children will be targeted! It is not a matter of if, for the Potter family, it is a matter of when.”

Ron stopped. His ears were red and he was breathing heavily. It took a moment for Harry to realize he had started crying. He coughed and turned his head to swat them away.

“I know, Ron. I know but we can’t just pretend it is not happening. That would not do the kids any favors. Lily is still too young for Hogwarts, but Al and James should be warned.”

Ron snorted loudly.

“What would we have done if someone told us that a Dark Lord might be trying to kill us?”

Harry allowed himself to smile.

“Point taken, but I am still telling them. Teddy needs to be warned as well.,” Harry said. Ron shook his head.

“Mrs Tonks is going to flip her lid if you tell her, Harry.”

“Good thing Teddy is an adult and I can just talk to him one on one then.”

“Who are you contacting first?” Ron asked.

“My kids, then Teddy. You are right, Al and James are at the most risk.”

“You need to let Ginny know you’re okay,” Ron said quietly. Harry froze.

He did not want to speak with her. He was not even sure he wanted to see her. How could he after everything she had pulled on him? And yet he knew Ron was right.

“Where is she?” he asked.

“She’s at the Burrow with Lily. Hermione and the kids are there too.” Ron replied. Harry froze again. They were all waiting for him?

“Ron, I refuse to be ambushed. I will let them know I am okay but then I am coming straight back home. I do not want to have any sort of conversation. I got news to tell everyone but that really can wait until tomorrow. It is late.” Harry pointed out.

“What kind of news?” Ron asked as they reached the fireplace.

“Proof that I am not insane.”

“So, bad news.”

 

Harry laid in bed, tossing and turning for much of the night. He did not want to have that conversation in the morning. Was it really asking too much for them to just believe him? Why must he always be met with doubt and have to prove himself? He had already proved himself. He scowled at his ceiling. Life never got any easier for him. In some senses it was better at least and Harry supposed he should be thankful for at least that.

He rolled over. He did not even want to think about Malfoy. Yesterday had been fun, too much fun. He never intended to become friends with the prat, and that had happened extremely easily now that they were no longer at school. Well, if you ignored the breach of personal space and setting the other on fire. But Mountains won't be moved in a day.

He would need to have Malfoy come to the meeting as well. With his report backing up Harry's, they should be able to convince the others of how serious the situation was. Maybe then he could even have his kids and wife back. 

He sat up and tried beating his pillow into a more comfortable shape. Even transfigured, books make horrible pillows. He gave up on sleeping, rolled out of bed and made himself a cup of tea. He could send an Owl to Malfoy now. So what if it was 3am? The prat woke him up earlier than that. He scribbled out a note, asking for an early morning meeting and copied it out 3 times. One to Malfoy, one to the Burrow, and one to Ron and Hermione. 

And then he waited impatiently for the responses.

Draco’s response was first and rude, but he agreed to come. Slowly the other Owls trickled in and Harry called for Kreacher. He helped the old elf prepare food and drinks and when they were finished, Draco was at the Floo, demanding to be allowed in. Harry grinned and hurried into the room.

“It’s about time!” Draco snarled. “I’m covered in soot!”

Harry waved his wand and some of the soot came off. Some of it just shifted. Draco groaned loudly.  
“Don’t do that again, Potter. You’re making it worse.”

“So Apparate next time,” Harry said.

“I don’t want to Apparate!”

Harry groaned and stalked off to the kitchen. Draco trailed after him.

“Who is coming?” Draco demanded.

“All of the Weasleys.”

“Perfect.”

“Well they do make up most of the Order.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “I’m well aware of their vast numbers, Potter. It’s hard to ignore an army of Ginger.”


	6. Chapter 6

Draco went home to the mansion and straight to the library. He clicked his fingers and one of the many House Elves popped into the room. It bowed and opened it’s mouth, but Draco didn’t cut across him.

“I want every book on shattered minds you can find me. If we don’t have it , I want you to find it. Understood?”

“Yes, Master!” The elf squeaked and began pulling books from the shelves. Satisfied with the task he set the elf, Draco poured himself a drink. He was unnerved. Seeing what Hermione had done in their 2nd Year hadn’t been the only thing Potter’s mind had offered him. 

There was something wrong. Connections were broken. Memories were fragmented. There was an almost overwhelming feeling of paranoia that even hours later, Draco couldn’t shake from his own mind. It didn’t bode well for the Gryffindor. Even if they had evidence that Potter was right about Death Eater movements, something was still very wrong with Potter’s mind.

Which meant, it wasn’t safe for him to continue to be involved until they sorted it out. He swirled his glass. Should he get Granger involved? No, he would just become another of many that Potter wouldn’t trust and at the moment, for whatever reason, he did have Potter’s trust. He couldn’t afford to severe it.

The smell of ashes reached his nose and wrinkled his face in disgust. Right. He had forgotten about his ruined robes. He stood up and stripped them off tossing them into a pile before making them disappear. He looked up to ask his elf to get him a different set, but an elf was already quietly standing near him, robes folded and being held out. He smiled.

“Thank you,” he said. 

His elves were very efficient. As he pulled them over his head, the door to the library opened. His mother strolled in, eyes heavey and yawned.

“Darling, you are home late.”

“You had an elf wake you?” He asked her. She smiled.

“Auror Potter had questions for me.”

“I see. And how is he?” she asked as she settled into a chair. She frowned at the growing pile of books. “And do tell, what are you studying now?”

“Potter is fine, just paranoid and annoying.”

She poked one of the books. He smiled at her.  
“You could just pick it up.”

“I am trying to make conversation, Draco.”

“Fair enough,” he moved from the desk and sat in a chair next to him. “I entered someone’s mind today, it seems to have been shattered. I want to be sure of that before I try to assist them.”

“Are they aware of their state?” She asked with a frown. She grabbed a cup of tea. The elves were bringing in drinks and snacks now. He grabbed a small cake and popped it into his mouth.

“No, although, everyone in their life seems to be aware.”

“How sad. He has been through so much. I suppose it’s not surprising that his mind couldn’t cope. Whose could?”

He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Who-”

“Darling, please. One moment you’re talking about Harry Potter and the next it’s simply someone? It’s clearly Auror Potter you’re talking about. Although, I must admit, I am impressed that you violated his mind. I assume he didn’t give permission?”

He snorted.

“Of course not.”

“And you didn’t ask.”

“I didn’t want to give him a chance to protect himself, did I?” he retorted.

“Certainly not.”

Draco hesitated for a moment. He wanted to ask her about Father but it could be a sensitive subject. Still, he needed to be aware. He cleared his throat and glanced at her.

“Have you heard from father recently?”

An ugly look passed over her face and she set her drink down.

“I have. He made some vague comment, hinting about an early release.”

Draco’s stomach dropped. So he was planning on escaping soon. He would have to inform the Order-

“I informed Azkaban, of course.”

“You- you what?” Draco sputtered, cut off guard.

“Well I certainly don’t want him starting another war and dragging you into it. I love your father, darling. But I love you more and I won’t take that chance. I’m sure you are aware of the recent Death Eater activity. Your father would jump at the chance to take leadership and those dolts would allow it. Where would that put you? It’s not a situation I want. So I won’t allow it.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat, stood up and closed the distance. Then he dropped to his knees and hugged her, his head in her lap.

“Thank you.”

She put her hand on his head and stroked his hair.

“I love you, Draco.”

“I love you too, mum.”

*********************

When Harry finally made it back to his home, he found Ron sleeping on his bed. The poor guy was fully clothed and drooling on Harry’s pillow. Harry felt a stab of guilt. They were probably worried about him. They were already concerned about this Voldemort stuff. He stood in his bedroom doorway watching Ron sleep for a while.

He was strongly considering leaving him sleep. They could have this talk in the morning but Ron was his best friend and with them it had always been better to face issues head on instead of waiting. Waiting caused hurt and assumptions. Harry ran a hand through his black hair and tugged on it. Hermione might be waiting up to hear news as well. There was nothing for it.

Harry walked over and sat on the edge of the bed before shaking Ron.

“Oi! Wake up, you’re soaking my pillow.”

Ron stirred, smacked his lips and wiped his face.

“Uergh, sorry, mate.” He smiled apologetically. “I swear I was only shutting my eyes, I did not intend on this.”

“Buy me a new pillow and we can call it even`

Ron grabbed the pillow as he stood up.

“Yeah, I suppose this belongs to me now?” Ron asked.

“Yeah, I do not really want to rest my head in your saliva. I love you, just not that much.”

Ron’s grin flickered and he sighed.

“It is time to hash this out then.” Harry said with a groan. “Go a head, say it.”

“Everyone was worried about you. We tried all your usual haunts and we could not find you. Ginny was sure you had got yourself into a bad position.”

“I can take care of myself,” Harry replied.

“We are not saying you can’t mate, but what if something happened and no one knew where you were?” Ron asked. He had crossed his arms now.

“I know but I had to leave. Ron, I woke up and Ginny was packing my things for me! I can’t take it. She is my wife, she is supposed to support me and all I have got from her is judgement and - and -”

“Fear?” Ron offered. “Yeah, she is scared, Harry. It is not just the two of you. It is not like how it was when we were kids. We both have kids now and if He-”

“He is!” Harry interrupted.

“Then our kids are in danger! How can you blame Ginny for being scared and not wanting to admit it was happening all over again? You know your children will be targeted! It is not a matter of if, for the Potter family, it is a matter of when.”

Ron stopped. His ears were red and he was breathing heavily. It took a moment for Harry to realize he had started crying. He coughed and turned his head to swat them away.

“I know, Ron. I know but we can’t just pretend it is not happening. That would not do the kids any favors. Lily is still too young for Hogwarts, but Al and James should be warned.”

Ron snorted loudly.

“What would we have done if someone told us that a Dark Lord might be trying to kill us?”

Harry allowed himself to smile.

“Point taken, but I am still telling them. Teddy needs to be warned as well.,” Harry said. Ron shook his head.

“Mrs Tonks is going to flip her lid if you tell her, Harry.”

“Good thing Teddy is an adult and I can just talk to him one on one then.”

“Who are you contacting first?” Ron asked.

“My kids, then Teddy. You are right, Al and James are at the most risk.”

“You need to let Ginny know you’re okay,” Ron said quietly. Harry froze.

He did not want to speak with her. He was not even sure he wanted to see her. How could he after everything she had pulled on him? And yet he knew Ron was right.

“Where is she?” he asked.

“She’s at the Burrow with Lily. Hermione and the kids are there too.” Ron replied. Harry froze again. They were all waiting for him?

“Ron, I refuse to be ambushed. I will let them know I am okay but then I am coming straight back home. I do not want to have any sort of conversation. I got news to tell everyone but that really can wait until tomorrow. It is late.” Harry pointed out.

“What kind of news?” Ron asked as they reached the fireplace.

“Proof that I am not insane.”

“So, bad news.”

 

Harry laid in bed, tossing and turning for much of the night. He did not want to have that conversation in the morning. Was it really asking too much for them to just believe him? Why must he always be met with doubt and have to prove himself? He had already proved himself. He scowled at his ceiling. Life never got any easier for him. In some senses it was better at least and Harry supposed he should be thankful for at least that.

He rolled over. He did not even want to think about Malfoy. Yesterday had been fun, too much fun. He never intended to become friends with the prat, and that had happened extremely easily now that they were no longer at school. Well, if you ignored the breach of personal space and setting the other on fire. But Mountains won't be moved in a day.

He would need to have Malfoy come to the meeting as well. With his report backing up Harry's, they should be able to convince the others of how serious the situation was. Maybe then he could even have his kids and wife back. 

He sat up and tried beating his pillow into a more comfortable shape. Even transfigured, books make horrible pillows. He gave up on sleeping, rolled out of bed and made himself a cup of tea. He could send an Owl to Malfoy now. So what if it was 3am? The prat woke him up earlier than that. He scribbled out a note, asking for an early morning meeting and copied it out 3 times. One to Malfoy, one to the Burrow, and one to Ron and Hermione. 

And then he waited impatiently for the responses.

Draco’s response was first and rude, but he agreed to come. Slowly the other Owls trickled in and Harry called for Kreacher. He helped the old elf prepare food and drinks and when they were finished, Draco was at the Floo, demanding to be allowed in. Harry grinned and hurried into the room.

“It’s about time!” Draco snarled. “I’m covered in soot!”

Harry waved his wand and some of the soot came off. Some of it just shifted. Draco groaned loudly.  
“Don’t do that again, Potter. You’re making it worse.”

“So Apparate next time,” Harry said.

“I don’t want to Apparate!”

Harry groaned and stalked off to the kitchen. Draco trailed after him.

“Who is coming?” Draco demanded.

“All of the Weasleys.”

“Perfect.”

“Well they do make up most of the Order.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “I’m well aware of their vast numbers, Potter. It’s hard to ignore an army of Ginger.”


	7. Chapter 7

Draco was a bit surprised to find himself seated nearest Potter. In fact, the way Potter had arranged things, it almost seemed like he had pitted the two of them against everyone else. He supposed it had to do with Draco being the only one that believed him, but it left him feeling a bit light headed and wrong footed. This was just wrong.  
Ginny seemed to be sharing the same opinion, judging from the glare he was receiving. Draco made it a point to not even acknowledge her, but anyone would feel the burn from her gaze if it were directed at them. Granger offered him a smile though. It brought him back to his previous thought, of letting her in on his discovery. But before he could think on it more, Potter was clearing his throat and standing up.  
"Malfoy and I went to a meeting that the Death Eaters were holding."  
There was an instant uproar, Ginny the loudest.  
"Alone?" she yelled.  
"Why wouldn't you at least inform us?" Hermione demanded. Ron looked up at the ceiling.   
"That was foolish of you," Bill pointed out. "What if the two of you got into trouble? No one would know where to look."  
"I know, " Harry sighed. "It was foolish, but Malfoy had just received the tip and we couldn't spare the time. We had to get into it."  
"So they're planning?" George asked.   
"Yes," Harry answered. "And gathering numbers."  
"Which explains how ferret-"  
"Ronald!"  
"Well how else would he know?" Ron demanded.  
Draco stood up.  
"My connections did allow me to gain this information. I have also confirmed that my father is making attempts to gain his freedom. My mother is working to stop him-"  
"Why would she? Harry, this doesn't sound right," Ron interrupted. His ears were turning as red as hair. Draco bit his lip. He was dealing with Weasels afterall, a certain amount of patience was needed. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Draco and Narcissa suffered just as much as us and more than some of us. If they have every reason we do for not wanting the war to start again, " Harry said. "They saved my life- our lives on separate occasions. I think that's deserving of some trust."  
Harry suddenly swayed on his feet. Draco had time to turn to look at him before he saw Potter’s eyes roll back and he suddenly dropped.   
“Potter!”  
Ron was there on the ground instantly. He grabbed Harry’s head and laid it in his lap.  
“What’s happening?” Draco demanded.  
“He’s seeing into Voldemort’s mind again,” Hermione answered softly.   
“No,” Harry was mumbling. “No, I can’t. I…”  
He suddenly shot up right, breathing heavy. His eyes appeared unfocused.  
“Harry?” Ron asked tentatively.  
“I can’t…”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I …”  
He trailed off, looking at the distant wall as if something or someone was there. He shook his head.  
“But why?” He asked.  
“Why what?” Ron demanded. “Harry!”  
He swayed again, mumbling softly. His eyes fluttered shut and then he shoved Ron away, scrambling to his feet. Everyone took a step back. He was holding his head and grabbed for the wall to gain balance. Draco cocked his head.  
“Is this how this normal for an episode?”  
Ginny turned to him, her hands balled up in fists.  
“It’s none of your business!”  
He set his jaw and nodded. But Hermione caught his eye and jerked her head towards the kitchen. He followed her, well aware of the eyes following them out of the room. Hermione closed the door.  
“Kreacher?” She called out. The House Elf shuffled out from a corner.  
“Yes.”  
“Can you bring Harry a glass of water and give us a couple minutes?”  
“Master needs water?” He asked.  
“Yes.”  
He nodded and shuffled out of the room. Hermione locked the door behind him.  
“Muffliato!”  
Draco was weary. He didn’t have many good interactions with Granger and she looked very grim.  
“Harry trusts you,” she said. “I need that to continue. There really is Death Eater movements then? You’re not just humoring him?”  
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Everything said in the meeting has been accurate.”  
“These episodes don’t feel the same,” she said. “When you asked...You know there is something else happening, don’t you?”  
“I know that Potter is more irrational than usual. I know there has been moments that I felt myself to be in danger if I stayed in his presence much longer.”  
There was a loud bang and the door shook. They both jumped and Hermione hesitantly unlocked the door. It swung open, smacking against the wall and rebounding. Ron was struggling with Harry.  
“Help me!” He yelped as Harry grabbed a handful of Ron’s hair and pulled it hard. Hermione hurried over to pull Harry off of him.  
“OW!” Ron roared. “He’s biting my arm!”  
Draco grabbed Hermione and shoved her aside.   
“Stupefy!”  
Harry dropped. Draco grabbed Ron’s arm and twisted it around to get a good look. It was bleeding, Potter had bit down very hard.   
“I can fix that,” he said.   
“Great,” Ron moaned. “I didn’t fancy a trip to St Mungo’s. Everyone left. I told them I could handle it and then…”  
He paused and looked down at Harry.  
“Let’s get him into a bed or on the couch.”

 

************************

Harry’s head was throbbing in pain. He groaned and smacked his lips. They were so dry. His throat felt like it was burning. He yawned and moved to sit up. Except his arms were clearly tied down. His eyes shot open and he immediately began to struggle. He was in his room. What was going on? He couldn’t even sit up far enough to see around the room.  
Hermione’s face swam into view and she put his glasses on.  
“How’re you feeling?”  
“Why am I tied up?!” he demanded. “Hermione!”  
“Harry, you attacked Ron! We’re worri-”  
“He wouldn’t let me do it!”  
“Of course he wouldn’t! Harry, you’re not a Horcrux anymore!”  
She was crying. She was scared. He knew he was scaring them. But they had to understand. If he didn’t die, Voldemort was going to come back. He had to finish this. He had to keep them safe.  
“I have to protect you! It’s still inside of me and he will always have a way back if I don’t! Hermione, I can protect everyone this way!”  
She was shaking her head though and stood up.  
“Do you want some water?” she asked. She wasn’t looking at him.  
“Hermione…”  
“Are you thirsty? You should be. I’ll go get water. I’ll...I’ll be back, Harry. I promise.”  
She scurried out of the room and he relaxed into the bed. Wonderful. Now his friends had him tied down. They surely thought he was dangerous now. Why couldn’t they understand? Ron and Hermione had witnessed everything. They should know. They had to know what he needed to do. It wasn’t an option. It’s not like he wanted this…  
The door opened. He craned his neck to get a look but could only see black robes.  
“Ron?” He asked.  
“No.”  
“Malfoy.”  
“You attacked Weasley.”  
“I had to. I understand what’s happening now. I have to finish this and he wasn’t going to allow me to.”  
Draco sat down in the chair Hermione was in.   
“If I release you, do you promise to behave? They will kill me if something happens.”  
Harry sighed. He couldn’t put that on Draco. He was right, Ron and Hermione would get revenge on Malfoy if they thought he allowed Harry to finish this.  
“I’ll behave.”  
He felt the straps melt away and he sat up just as the door opened. Hermione paused. He met her eyes, so full of fear and his heart dropped. She glanced at Draco and then back at him. As if afraid he might suddenly lunge.  
“You let him out of the binds?”  
“Yes,” Malfoy replied. “Potter is hardly a match for me.”  
She frowned and turned away from him. “I brought you some water and a sandwich, Harry.”  
“Thanks,” he said. She didn’t bring it over though, just stood awkwardly in the doorway. Draco sighed loudly.  
“Granger, either hand it to him or leave. No one enjoys being gawked at as if they were a Manticore.”  
“I didn’t! I’m not,” she snapped and stepped forward. “Here, Harry.”  
He took it and drank the water. He didn’t feel very hungry though. He set the sandwich down on his nightstand. He looked down at the glass cradled in his hands.  
‘‘So where is Ron?''  
Malfoy scoffed, causing Harry to look up. He looked amused.  
“He is with the other Weasels, trying to assure them that everything is fine. They ruffle easily, don’t they?”  
‘‘they're worried!'' Hermione snapped. ‘‘Ron is only trying to reassure them that everything will be fine.''  
‘‘Hermione, Malfoy - go home.''  
Hermione looked equal parts angry and scared. Malfoy stood.  
‘‘No, Draco-''  
‘‘Malfoy,'' Draco corrected.  
‘‘can leave but I'm staying. You need someone here.''  
‘‘I need to know you're safe. Research the Horcrux for me, but do it from a safe distance. Hermione, you're all in danger.''  
She chewed her lip.   
‘’You wont do anything while I'm gone?''  
He met her eyes. He couldn’t really promise anything, especially if he could prove that he was still a Horcrux. Like last time, there would be no goodbyes. He would have to destroy himself so the Horcrux wouldn’t have a contain any longer. As long as he existed, he was sure the Horcrux would as well.  
“Harry…”  
“Hermione, I won’t do anything until we know what needs to be done.”  
Her eyes had filled with tears but she nodded, causing them to cascade down her face and then she launched herself at him.  
“I’ll check in on you and Ron will too.”  
“Yeah, I owe him an apology.”  
She squeezed him tighter.   
“Potter,” Draco said, causing them to pull apart. “I will report back any information I come across as well. What is it you’re researching?”  
His voice was casual, but Harry didn’t miss the flash of interest in his grey eyes. Hermione stiffened.  
“A Horcrux, Malfoy. You’ve heard of it, haven’t you?” Harry responded. He crossed his arms but felt foolish, as they were both standing and he was still in bed. He scrambled out.  
“Yes. The Malfoy library will surely have some literature on the subject.”  
“No doubt,” Hermione replied. Malfoy smirked at her and left without a goodbye. Hermione hurried over for another hug.  
“You’ll be okay without us?”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“I’ll check in later tonight.”  
Harry watched her leave through the Floo and then called Kreacher to him.  
“Seal everything, I don’t want any guests to enter.”  
The only thing Harry couldn’t reroute was the Owl post and it came flooding in hours later, once Hermione had realized no one could enter. He replied once, assuring her he was okay, he went to visit Teddy.

****

Teddy’s apartment was Muggle. He had Muggle neighbors, a Muggle landlord. So Harry Apparated to the nearest Wizard establishment and walked the rest of the way. The day was crisp and clear, bringing with it the faintest chil that winter was nearing. It filled him with energy.  
Something he was sure to need when dealing with Teddy. Harry’s mouth dropped as his godson opened the door. Inside was a whirl of popping and purple smoke that was clearly magic. Teddy rolled his eyes and dragged him in.  
“We can’t stand with the door open for long, y’know,” he said cheerfully. “Do you want a drink?”  
He grabbed a flask and proceeded to pour a dark green substance in it. Harry looked at it with suspicion.  
“What is it?”  
“Just a drink, it’s not a potion.”  
“Teddy.”  
“It’s an energy drink! Okay, so Muggle’s have them and I thought, well maybe someone should make a wizarding version. I mean, why not, right?”  
He had this very eager look and his hair turned blue, as it did when he was comfortable and excited. Harry sighed. It wouldn’t be the first time he sacrificed his gut for Teddy. He took the flask.  
“Cheers, Teddy.”

The drink had a lot of bite to it, burning his throat as it went down. It didn’t really have a flavor and Harry opened his eyes in alarm. He almost spat it out when the aftertaste hit, sending a cool feeling down his throat and a strong taste of mint. Teddy’s eyes were wide.  
“Did you like it?”

“You could have told me it burned on the way down,” Harry informed him with a small laugh. Teddy’s smile fell but Harry patted him on the shoulder. “It is good.”  
“You’re not just telling me that because you have to?”

“I don’t have to tell you anything. I told you when that spell was rubbish, you remember that one that was supposed to levitate a person and instead caused my clothes to disappear?”

“Well, it was still good for something,” Teddy mumbled. His cheeks turned red. Harry groaned.  
“Anyway, I didn’t come over for a social visit. We’ve got some information that the Death Eaters are making movements again. We don’t know their plans but I want you to keep an eye out. Don’t take any unnecessary risks.”

They made eye contact and Teddy started laughing.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be safe. I promise. But I can’t promise I won’t take risks. I mean…” he looked exasperated. “It’s not like you would have refrained from risks. I’ve heard the stories, Harry.”

“You and the rest of the world. I’ve got to go see James and Al, let me know if you need anything, will you?”  
Teddy pulled him into a hug, catching him by surprise and causing Harry to stumble into him, but he returned it anyway. Things were always difficult with Teddy. He was like his first son, and yet not. 

“You be safe,” Teddy said. He pulled away, his eyes looked a bit watery. “I’ll stay safe as long as you promise to as well. You know they’ll want you more than me.”  
“And they’ll use you to get to me,” Harry sighed. “I’ll be safe, Teddy.”

Now to Hogwarts, Harry thought as the door swung shut behind him and the wind hit him in the face. McGonagall should be pleased he’s visiting, it had been months since he had stepped foot on Hogwarts grounds.

It was quiet when he got there, still in the middle of the day, and Harry slipped down the hallway unnoticed. There were no doors that recognized faces or spells keeping intruders out. Hogwarts had become lax with its security since Harry’s years there. It wasn’t until he was approaching the gargoyle’s the would grant him access to the Headmistress’s office that he finally ran into someone. 

“Potter?” Malfoy spat out. He looked equal parts furious and scared. His skin was a pastey white but he set his jaw and marched towards him, pointing a finger at him. “Where have you been? The Weasley horde has been trying to contact you, Granger has been trying to contact you, and even I have been trying to contact you.”  
“I had some errands!” Harry yelled. “Why would you care where I’m at anyway?!”

“Our son’s were attacked,” Draco snarled. “I thought you would be concerned about at least one of them.”

Harry’s stomach dropped.

“Are they okay? What happened?”

Malfoy motioned for him to follow and they went down the stairs to the Hospital Wing.

“They’ll survive and no one is seriously maimed,” his lip curled up. “Apparently, a group of students attacked Scorpius. Your sons, had to get involved of course. It seems to be a Potter gene, sticking their noses in where they don’t belong.”

“And?” Harry demanded. Draco rolled his shoulders.

“James tried dueling them. He was out numbered of course. He got the worst of it. Your youngest, demonstrated a very…” He sighed as though coming to an uncomfortable truth. “A very impressive shield charm. I dare say, you must have taught him that.”

“How are they?” Harry about yelled. Malfoy was clearly avoiding the question and it only served to increase his panic.

“Albus and Scorpius are fine, albeit scared. James was hit by a Suffoco Curse.”

They got to the 3rd floor and Harry couldn’t stop himself for running the rest of the distance. He slowed when laughter reached him. It was clearly Albus. Curious, he peered around the corner. Albus and Scorpius were sitting next to James, who was in a hospital bed. His oldest looked a bit pale and the hand on his throat clearly indicated how painful the curse had been. But otherwise he looked fine. Relief flooded through him and he suddenly felt very tired. He opened the door and all three heads turned to him.

“Dad!” Albus yelled. He jumped out of his chair so quickly, it fell over and Harry stumbled backwards from the hug. “Where were you?”

“I was out, I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

Albus didn’t answer, but he nodded. Harry could see the tears sparkling in his eyes. He pulled him into another hug. They broke apart and Harry pulled up a chair to James’ bed and sat down.

“James can’t talk, dad,” Albus pointed out. “Madam Pomfrey said it would be temporary though. The curse just left him with a very sore throat.”

As if summoned, the mediwitch came walking into the room. She smiled grimly. 

“It’s about time you arrived, Mr. Potter.”

“I’m sorry, I was out and no one knew how to reach me,” he said as he stood up. 

“How unfortunate. James is suffering from a bruised throat. Some fast acting on Mr. Malfoy’s part saved him from suffocating entirely but there is damage. I’d like to keep James in here until he has regained his voice and to be sure he isn’t straining himself until he’s ready.”

“Of course,” Harry shot a look at James who rolled his eyes sarcastically. He then grabbed up some parchment and a quill. He was surely getting an angry note. Harry sighed.

“The four students involved in the attack are being disciplined by their Head of House. Professor Slughorn wasn’t easy on them either,” Madam Pomfrey continued. Harry interrupted her.

“They were Slytherins that attacked them?”

“Yes, Potter. Nott’s children, Parkinson’s offspring, and the Pucey child,” Malfoy listed off. He looked rather bored. “They’re all hacked off at the Malfoy’s for being blood traitors, so naturally, Scorpius was a target.”

“And they had no qualms about attacking Potter children,” Madam Pomfrey sniffed. “Well, they’ll think twice before doing it again in any case.”

“Will there be any lasting damage?” Harry asked.

“No, James will heal just fine, I have no reason to suspect anything differently,” she responded and patted him on the shoulder. “However,” she said louder, this time addressing the room, “he does need sleep. So I must ask you all to say your goodbyes and come back tomorrow to visit.”

After the children and Malfoy left. James handed Harry the note. It simply said, I don’t want to be here for days. Harry smiled softly.

“I know, but Madam Pomfrey knows what’s best. You’ll bounce back fast though, James.”

His son frowned and shrugged.

“I’m proud of you, standing up for Scorpius like that.”

James blushed and shrugged again.

“I’m serious, not many people would have.”

James took back the parchment and scribbled hastily before pushing it back.

There was a group of people watching when Al and I got there. Cheering them on. Wanting to hurt Scorpius.

James looked troubled and pulled the note back again before Harry could respond.

It was scary.

“People are scary,” Harry said. “I’m sorry you had to witness the ugliness first hand. But...Your Aunt Hermione put it to me like this, when one person sees courage, like you showed today, they become courageous and it affects everyone. You did more good today than just saving Scorpius Malfoy. You set an example for others.”  
James sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Harry could see the smile tugging at his lips though. He stood up.

“Goodnight, James.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is being so naughty. He can be so reckless sometimes. But I really can't blame him. He's had a hard time lately.
> 
> This chapter has some explicit material. Enjoy :)

Harry sent Kreacher to Hogwarts with the instructions to keep an eye on his sons. The elf hadn't been a fan of the idea. His place was at Grimmauld Place. Plus, he hated working with so many others. Harry sympathized with him for a moment before the elf disappeared with a crack. Harry plunged his hand into his jean pocket and pulled out a little vial.

The liquid inside was hot pink with white foam that sizzled at the top. It tasted great as well, a feat that always impressed Harry. He hadn't taken this for years, not since the early years after the war. Ginny would be bloody pissed. No one else knew he had started taking it besides her but it almost drove her away. 

He kicked off his boots and went to the living room. As he passed the fireplace, he waved his hand and flames sprung to life. He dropped on to the couch and drank the entire bottle. 

A ball of anxiety took up residence in his gut. It gnawed away at him. He suddenly shot up, slapping his hands to his head.

“Shut up!”

Time seemed to freeze. He could only hear his heart thumping as slowly he realized what had occurred.

It was too loud.

Too loud in an empty house.

He was alone.

 

And worse of all, that wasn't Voldemort Harry was hearing.

“No,” he stood up now. “No, I need music, I need-”

But the voice was getting louder, more distinct and soon Harry knew he would be able to understand the words and he mustn’t let that happen. The wards to the house came down with a creaking noise and Harry spun on the spot. A loud crack and he was taken far from Grimmauld, and landed on a busy Muggle sidewalk. He was shoved a side. 

He looked around as he was jostled. No one had even realized he had just appeared, he thought with a giddy laugh. The sound of traffic filled the air, chatting people. He was on a district. He went to a bar. He knew he shouldn't mix the potion with alcohol but he ignored the warning cries in his head. He needed to ignore a lot of what was going on in his head.

He only had one drink, when his vision had begun to trail. He smiled as he looked around the crowd. This was nice. No worries. Nice visuals. No one bothering him. No damn voices-

“Potter, what are you doing?”

Harry groaned. He was going crazy. There was no way Draco Malfoy was in a Muggle bar, despite what his ears and eyes were telling him. He pointed at the hallucination.

“Go. No- you're- just ...go away, Malfoy. You can't be here.”

The Malfoy hallucination frowned at him and crossed his arms.

“I must certainly am here,” he snapped. “Your rabid Granger friend has been harassing me about your well being and guess what I find when I check on you?”

He took a step closer, bending down so his face was almost touching Harry's.

“Your wards torn down, no elf, no Potter but a magical trail leading me here.”

He sniffed and his frown deepened.

“Why do you smell like Pixie Dust and rum?”

Harry ignored him. He went back to looking at the colorful people on the dance floor. Hallucination Malfoy was nearly as annoying as real Malfoy. He would have thought his imagination would have made Draco nicer, maybe even funny. Less pointy. The fuzzy effect the potion had given him didn't seem to be working when Harry focused his eyes on Draco. So Harry avoided looking at him.

Malfoy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up. Harry tried pulling away but he just floated along. Like a balloon. He laughed. Malfoy shot him a look. Harry poked his shoulder.

“Don't let me go,” Harry said urgently. “I might float away.”

He started to laugh again.

 

Draco was trying to keep his face neutral. Potter was clearly very intoxicated. His pupils were blown but the green sparkled like emeralds. He seemed so earnest, so open, and so happy. No one who fought in the war was ever this happy, Draco thought bitterly. Especially Potter. Harry stumbled as they hit the cold air and then let go of Draco's robes. Draco kept a firm hold of Harry's arm. When he had reached the end of it, Harry looked back, grinning.

“Ay! You're not letting go!”

“You want to float away?” Draco asked him and tugged him closer. Harry looked up at the stars, his mouth open slightly.

“Sometimes,” he answered quietly. 

Draco gave him a moment longer to appreciate the night sky, he was getting to appreciate a Potter uninhibited after all. It was also very clear what Potter had taken. He was allowed to be happy too. Drinking the rum had been irresponsible though. 

Potter was letting his chin get very stubbly, he noted. He smelled of Old Spice. His hair was a mess. He was wearing Muggle clothes. A simple black hoodie and jean pants. He suddenly pulled the hoodie over his head and looked at Draco.

“We should go flying,” Harry said suddenly. It was a startling change.

“Potter?”

Harry looked down at his hand around his arm and pulled away.

“I'm fine, Malfoy. I'm not going to float away.”

He let out a frustrated growl. That was how the Lucundus potion worked. The hallucinations were mild, but the giddiness and happiness were strong. All artificial though, the come down was hard. Potter was already looking withdrawn.

“Where do you want to fly?” He asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He looked up but could feel Potter's eyes on him. Did he expect a lecture? He was an adult. Draco had no say in what drugs or potions he took to cope. If healthcare had been better, maybe they would have had better ways to cope. But Draco knew from experience, this was all they had. 

“Some where with lots of space.”

Draco linked their arms.

“The Manor grounds.”

He didn't wait for a response, but dragged Potter into Side-Along and they landed hard on the grounds. A peacock was startled, squawking and taking off into the bush. He saw Potter crack a smile.

“I need a broom, try as I might, I can't fly on my own,” Harry said. The sparkle was coming back to his eyes.

“Accio broom!”

Draco caught the broom in his right hand and mounted it, he shot Potter an expectant look.

“Are you getting on or not?” he demanded. Potter's eyes got wide.

“I am not riding with you.”

“Then you're not flying tonight.”

There was a moment of silence and then Harry pulled out a little pink vial.

“Now?” Draco asked but before he had finished, Harry had swallowed it. He winked at Draco and came up behind him.

“Don't let me float away, yeah?”

Draco flushed. 

“I won't.”

The buzzing in his head was loud. All of his nerves were on fire. Potter was so very close, nuzzling his face into Draco's neck and even once (although he couldn't be sure) it felt like Potter had nipped his shoulder. The feeling was gone fast though and all he got was a smirk from Potter and large emerald eyes when he turned his head.

“I'm gonna let go,” Potter said suddenly. Draco paused in the air and turned to grab him, Lucundus made people stupid and sure enough, Potter had let go and tipped over the back of the broom. Draco's heart jumped into his throat. He wanted to entertain the idiot, not kill him! He dove fast, the wind bit into his unprotected skin, stung like needles in his eyes. He managed to catch him by the shirt though and struggled to tug him back on to the broom. It jerked and dropped a couple times before they were both seated.

“Knew it!” Potter said excitedly as he nuzzled back up to Malfoy and clung to him tightly. “I knew you would catch me. You're a good Seeker, just not as good as me.”

“Says the one who fell off the broom,” Malfoy said dryly. He was considering taking them to the ground. He thought paired flying would be safest but apparently not safe enough. 

“Knew you'd catch me,” Potter said into his skin. Goosebumps broke out all over it.

“You need sleep,” he said suddenly. He pointed the broom down. He felt Potter slide even closer to him as they descended.

When they hit the ground, Potter pulled out more vials. Draco hesitated. He didn't want to lecture but 4 shots in one night was more than one wizard could need. Harry handed one to him. He didn't make eye contact.

“We can go back to my place to take it or you can keep it for yourself as a ...as a thank you.”

Draco hesitated. It had been years since he had drank Lucundus. The pink potion seemed to be calling him though and he felt his skin begin to itch. That was the addiction talking. He pursed his lips.

“No, thank you. You can stay here tonight or I can take you home, Potter. I think you've had enough Lucundus for one night though.”

Potter took a step too close, their boots touched. He pressed the vial to Draco's chest. Draco looked at his hand but could feel his eyes burning into him.

“Come with me. I can't be alone tonight.” 

Draco snorted.

“Potter-”

Harry popped the seal on the vial. A sweet smell saturated the air. He grinned and swallowed it in one gulp. Draco's mouth fell open slightly. Surely, Potter knew what that many Lucundus shots would do to a wizard. He felt numb, unsure of how to react. What was Potter playing at?

“I can't be alone. I'll float away.”

He popped the seal on the other vial and Draco grabbed his wrist.

“Potter, what are you-”

“Malfoy, let go and shut up.”

He looked so amused and sure of himself. It was irritating. Harry took that shot into his mouth and then grabbed Draco by the head and pulled him forward. Their lips smashed together and the git had his eyes open, sparkling vivid green. Mocking him. He could feel Potter's tongue pushing against his lips, a little bit of the potion trailing down his chin. His hold on Draco's hair loosened but didn't release their hold. 

Draco's resolve broke and he opened his mouth. It's not like one shot of Lucundus would harm him and Potter was obviously eager to have fun. Who was Draco to deny him? He felt the liquid pour into his mouth from Potter's lips. He swallowed and Harry broke away.

“Brilliant.”

And as Draco looked at Harry, standing flushed and wind swept under the moon light and sparkling stars, he thought he couldn't agree more. The potion stole over him and he felt a sudden rush of energy and excitability. 

***********

 

The third shot of Lucundus always had a different, more potent effect. Harry was feeling reckless and bold. He had gone out hoping to find someone to take his mind off things and Malfoy had always been a strong distraction. He needed to make Malfoy understand how horny he was and what better away than being blunt?

He took a step forward again, grinning slightly and his eyes flickering up to meet Draco's. Draco grinned and then laughed, sliding up to Harry so quickly, it startled him. He felt Draco's lips ghost over his throat, all the way up to his ear.

“I know what you want,” he whispered. 

Harry laughed. “I hope so, I wasn't meaning to be subtle.”

He grabbed Malfoy's throat and pressed down slightly. He rubbed his thumb up and down his Adam's Apple. Malfoy really did have a pretty throat. He even seemed to melt in Harry's hand, pressing himself against it.

He met Malfoy's gaze.

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

“A reckless night out with you, apparently.”

Harry grinned and close the distance between them, thoroughly snogging the breath out of Draco Malfoy. His mouth seemed to water and he tightened his hold on Malfoy's throat. He could feel his heart beat drumming behind his fingers. Malfoy's entire body jerked up against his own and Harry found his left hand on Malfoy's arse, holding him even closer.

This was intense. Something Harry had been needing. Human contact. Rough, human contact. He growled and shoved Draco away. 

“Get on the ground,” he bit out. Draco paused only to search his face and then he dropped gracefully on to the ground. He looked up at him. Patient and pliable. Harry licked his lips. How far would Malfoy let him go before fighting him? 

“On your back.”

He crawled on top of Malfoy as soon as his head touched the grass blades. Oh this was nice. His body hummed from the contact. He placed his hand flat on Draco's chest and looked into gray eyes. He was so sensitive to every touch. Every movement from Malfoy. He was panting now. Malfoy smirking up at him. Knowing all too well how much the potion was driving him mad by now. Prat.

He went back to those delicious lips, sucking and biting on them. Draco seemed content with the kissing and varying pressure against his throat. Who would have thought that Draco would be so submissive. He grabbed Draco's shirt and went to yank up, but suddenly Draco grabbed his arms and held him tightly.

“Clothes stay on, Potter.”

Harry pulled away and licked his lips.

“You're joking.”

“I'm not.”

Harry starred down at him. He was serious. Slytherins weren't known for being reckless and some tiny part of Harry's brain seemed to be trying to communicate with him that shagging Malfoy outside was fairly reckless.

Draco grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down to suck on his neck.

“Potter, shut up and enjoy it.”

Harry felt like he was burning up. The only relief seemed to be touching Malfoy. His heart pounded and his cock strained against his pants. He snapped his hips forward and ground down on to Malfoy's cock. There was a nice large cock that greeted him.

He buried his face into Draco's shoulder and got lost in the sensation. Draco was saying something, but Harry couldn't make it out. He just increased his speed. He could feel sweat rolling off of him. He's clothes clinging to his body. Then suddenly, Draco stiffened and then his hips snapped up quickly. He groaned, the sound vibrating throughout Harry's body until it reached his cock and Harry came hard soon after. 

He collapsed on top of Malfoy, only to be shoved off. He was exhausted. His body drained.

“Can you walk?”

Harry opened his eyes. Draco was on his feet, looking off towards the Manor. His hair neat, clothes looking fresh. He was annoyed by how fast he had recovered. 

“Potter, do you need help up?”

“No,” he snapped. He scrambled to his feet quickly but felt lightheaded almost immediately. The potion no doubt. Draco grabbed him and helped him stay on his feet.

“I've got a bed you can use for the night.”

“Yours?' Harry asked with a grin.

“No, a guest a room.”

Harry sighed. So apparently they were back to Malfoy the git, he thought bitterly as he allowed himself to be dragged up hill.


End file.
